Darkness that brings light
by Rurouni-Sano
Summary: Outcasts. Warriors. Experiments. All that and more desribe these two aliens from distant planets. They come to Earth in search of Blackfire, and meet the Titans. Who are they, and why have they decided to help the Titans?


Darkness that brings Light 

_This is my second story, both on this wonderful webpage and Teen Titans fic. I hope you enjoy._

It Begins:

First-Person view-Zeron

"I knew this was a bad idea," I said in the old language, fingering my ring. My friend and I hovered above a small, blue and green planet. White wisps also covered this planet called 'Earth.'

" Ah, come on you need a vacation, and lighten up. We're only here for her," he said, slapping me on the back. I sighed looking down on this pitiful excuse of a planet, comparing it to the hundreds of others I had seen earlier.

"It's very blue isn't it?" My friend asked.

"Is that sarcasm? I could never tell with you," I said.

"It's called a pun, Zeron." He responded, commenting on my behavior.

I sighed, replying, "All right, let's get this over with."

FLASH BACK

"Is this the one?" An assistant asked curiously, regarding me with a look of distaste.

"Yeah, this is our experiment," The doctor asked, with a mad glint in his eyes.

"What should we do with him first?" Another assistant inquired.

"I have an idea," the doctor replied.

"Yes?"

"Remember the Optical Enhancer?"

"Yes, but it was shut down because of the costs to the body."

"So, why not him?"

"Good point. Do we all agree?"

There were murmurs of agreement around me. I remember waking up to pain and confusion. All these new faces around me, with no idea how I got here.

"This procedure will be over shortly, you have no need to be worried," The doctor said.

Because of the tone he was using, I was more afraid then I had ever been in my life.

"Alright, lets begin the surgery."

They opened up my eyelids with no regards to how I felt. The bastards ripped out my eye. I had never felt that much pain before in a single moment.

"Quickly, before we lose to much blood. Otherwise, we'll lose a valuable specimen."

I saw with my left eye a small metallic disk. One scientist, with a mad glint in his eye and smile of glee, connected the nerves of my eye to that fiendish disk. A jolt of new pain pulsed through my body. Suddenly I saw everything…

END FLASH BACK

First Person- _Tazkros_

We landed near a large settlement of the inhabitants of this planet filled with blue and white. I looked over to my silent friend. 'He has very sad eyes,' I thought 'but the rest of him doesn't betray his emotions. A dark haired calm being'

"Maybe you could get a tan" He mocked glared with a small smile that he tried to hide. I responded by scratching my dark-blond hair.

"Well, Wings," he said "Let's get this show on the road."

FLASH BACK

"Let's get the show on the road," the Doctor said.

I groaned in pain and tried to open my eyes.

"Ah, he is alive."

Opening my eyes, I saw a lot of white. I tried to get out of this bright abyss, but to no avail.

"What are you trying to do?"

My eyes started to clear and I saw a scientist with a glint in his eye I could not recognize.

"Where am I?" I asked weakly.

The scientist answered with cruel laughter.

"You are a convict and you do not deserve to ask questions," he said cruelly, getting out a needle.

I was about to say _convict_ when he gestured for something. And I remember nothing but pain after awards.

END FLASH BACK

Third Person

"Wings, problem." Zeron said.

"Of course, your attitude for starters, but hey, what can you do?"

Zeron grunted and said, "Where was this place she wanted to meet at?"

"Good question, we'll have to look. I mean with that eye, you'll see _everything…_

Lucky dog," Tazkros said with a hint of jealousy.

Zeron laughed in his throat and said, "True, too true."

The two outsiders encased in chain mail strolled down the street and into Jump City.

"Hey, you see that guy?" a young girl said.

"Yeah, that guy with blond hair is cute, but who would wear armor in this weather?" her friend asked.

"That guy with dark hair is creepy. I swear I'd hate to get on his nerves. You see his crest? That skull?"

"But look, they have swords. What kind of renaissance fair misfits are they?"

"I'm calling the cops." A man said, pulling out his cell phone.

"Why is everyone staring, Z?" Tazkros asked.

"I hate that name stop calling me that, and/or I will kill you. Anyway, these people have probably never seen true power before." Zeron responded in his modest way. Tazkros usually got between 12 to two hundred death threats a day.

"Or maybe its because we're in armor. It's not like yours would help much."

"Lets get this over with." Zeron said quickly.

"We're suppose to meet her at a 'co-ff-ee' shop."

"Where is it?"

"Wait, wait what is this?"

"What is it now?" Z asked testily.

"What is 'Al-ca-la'?"

"I don't care; let's just get this over with."

"Hey, hey what is 'por-no'?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Ok, ok, ok fine, don't have a heart attack or a spaz attack, sheesh." Tazkros said exasperatedly.

Zeron sighed and put his eye on full power.

"What do ya see?"

"I see 5 young inhabitants working their way to us"

Tazkros laughed a little "What do they look like… any girls, you know my type"

Zeron sighed heavily. "Can you think of nothing else?"

His friend thought for a moment, then said, "No, not really." Tazkros laughed while pulling out a flask. "You know me I have done it with the most beautiful females all over this galaxy".

"Back to the task at hand, the 5 are 50 meters ahead and look pretty strange."

"What do they look like?"

"Well, this is strange indeed. A Tamaranian female with battle clothes, Azarathean female mediator, and three male humans, one part robot, one that seems to be able to change his DNA, and one who seems to be above the average earthling." He said this all very quickly. Wings caught every word of it, though, especially the part about the females.

"A Tamaran? Haven't been there in a long while. Very nice; is she legal?"

"On which planet? Yours, or Tamaran?" The dark haired man asked.

"All right, we're all men here. Tell me," Tazkros leaned towards his buddy making obscene gestures "How big are they?"

Resisting the urge to kick his friend in the pills, Zeron said, "Stick to the matter at hand."

"What are you worried about?"

"Always notice everything around you. Maybe these people know what a 'co-ff-ee' place is".

Wings shrugged and took a long drink from his flask.

'_15 meters and closing' _Zeron thought.

'_Let me take care of this' _Wings telepathically told him.

'Fine, just don't do it flamboyantly' 'I got it under control; I understand their dialect' 'We're doomed.' 

First Person View- Wings

As they approached, I said, with a loud and clear voice, "HEELLLOOO GOOODDD SIRRRSS AND MADAMS! WHAATT A FINNE DAYYY WEEEE AREEE HAVVVINGGG," along with many hand gestures.

They looked at me with a glazed expression and I thought I didn't speak loud or slow enough.

'I'll try again' 'We are doomed' 

'_Hey what's the worst they can do?'_

I started to try again "HHHHHHHHEEEEEELLLLLL-"

"Ok, just come peacefully and no harm will come to you," said the one with the mask.

I had no idea what they said so I looked over to Z and told him _'Any hints?'_

'_The red haired female is Koriand'r, the princess of Tamaran, sister to Blackfire'_

'_How do you know?'_

'_It's in my database'_

'_Ahhh…so what language should I try? Tameran or Eartheran?'_

'_Try a language you're both trying to learn…Eartheran…'_

"HELLLLOOO KORIAND'R WEEE WIISSHH-" I paused and finally realized my mistake, which was that I speaking too loud and slow; I should make my words short, choppy, and fast.

'_Hehehehe. I know the language and you don't.'_

'_I already knew the language, but it's fun seeing you act in a strange manner.'_

Shaking my head, I continued. "Hello Koriand'r I wish to meet with Blackfire at a 'coff-ee' shop"

A bolt of lime green light flew towards me.

_This is the end of the first of many chapters of the adventures of Zeron and Tazkros. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Farewell. Also, if you wish to find out more about the past of Zeron and Tazkros, look up "Prelude to Earth" on _ I have the same name in that place, so just look me up! 


End file.
